


After A Kick Start, The Engine Purrs like a Big Cat

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of sequel to 'Fools Rush In But Winchesters Need a Kick-Start'<br/>The brothers are coming to terms with their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Kick Start, The Engine Purrs like a Big Cat

Dean wasn't much into introspection. 

He was a man of action, he led with his fists, his gun, his entire body if necessary.  
His father had dragged him into the hunting life without Dean having any say in the matter, but the young boy he'd been had embraced the life, and as it turned out been fucking good at it, he still was.  
But he mused ruefully, there's a difference between being thrown against walls and dragged through tombstone filled graveyards when you're nineteen or twenty, than when you're closer to forty.

His bones and body had been bruised and broken in so many ways, without counting what had been done to him in Hell.  
It might have been his impalpable soul but he'd felt ever moment of agony and pain as if it had been his flesh and blood body.

He glanced back at Sam, head bent over the eternal lap-top. He gave a wry smile, he'd always compared his baby brother to a puppy dog, but he reckoned he could narrow it down to the exact breed now.  
Sam was a veritable bloodhound, always sniffing out cases for them to get beaten up even more!  
He wondered just how long they could go on. 

With this Amara stuff hanging over them, there was no hope of avoiding an all out, head to head with her before there could be any thought of relaxing or lazing around on some sandy beach. Not that Dean had ever done that!

 

Sam's shoulders were jigging, a sure sign his sensitive wet doggy nose had come up with a strange occurence that needed their investigation!

Dean hoped he was in error this time, for today he just didn't have the desire to see Sam dead and bleeding out again like a few weeks ago.  
His brother had made a full recovery, a puckered scar on his belly the only sign of the bullet he'd taken, but still, Dean was so tired of seeing his brother in pain. Committing suicide to beg for Sam's life with the current supernatural being was getting old too!

He dwelt once again on their quick recoveries. Sam had always campaigned for normal but Dean knew that bird had flown long ago.  
He and Sam were anything but normal, even if they never discussed that facet of their existence, ignoring it completely in true Winchester tradition. But how many souls had a place reserved for them in the Empty?  
If for nothing else, that made the two Winchesters special.

 

“Hey, there, Sparky,“ he called out to Sam. “Tell me you haven't found a case. I don't think I could take it today.”  
Sam gave a disapproving sniff at his brother's less than eager attitude. “Na. Seems things are quiet for now.”

Dean got up from his chair and came to stare over Sam's shoulder.  
“You sure? I could have sworn I saw your shoulders shaking in happiness at the thought of throwing us both into danger again.”  
Sam ignore him with a huff.

“So what's grabbed all your attention then?” Dean asked.  
“Nothing,” Sam hedged, quickly closing the page.

 

Dean didn't insist, instead he lifted his hands and hesitantly placed them on Sam's shoulders, this new physical closeness still awkward, difficult to find an equilibrium between their before and their now.

He felt the shoulders stiffen under his touch but he persevered, running his hands from the top of Sam's arms to his neck, thumbs rubbing little circles against the bare skin.  
As he worked, Sam's shoulders relaxed into his touch, his head leaning back to meet Dean's chest.

One of the things Dean had found out in the short time they'd been making love was that Sam was a touchy feely cuddler. He loved to be caressed and stroked, so responsive to Dean's touch.

For all his seeming primness where sex was concerned, when Sam was aroused, he morphed into a needy, lusty, voluptuous partner, much to Dean's delight.  
But they were still feeling their way around the physical aspects, both men had only ever indulged with women and this was a different ball-park.

Dean had been perfectly truthful when he'd attested on many occasions that he didn't swing that way if checked out by guys, but as with everything that concerned Sam, facts and reality flew out the window.  
There were no limits when it came to their relationship, whether as brothers or more.

 

“You like that, huh?“ Dean murmured.  
“Yeah, “ Sam purred, at this moment resembling more a big cat than his classic puppy dog status.

“I always said you were a ginormous girl. Big brothers are always right. Ain't that so, bitch?”  
Sam was felling too warm and fuzzy to retort, Dean's hands sending waves of relaxation and a blossoming of arousal through him.

Dean's fingers went to the buttons of Sam's shirt, his head lowering itself until his lips brushed his sibling's neck, the tip of his tongue licking a line of wet desire along the skin, causing Sam to shiver and Dean to continue his tactile exploration of Sam's neck, stopping occasionally to suck happily at the delicious familiar taste of his baby brother.

Having successfully unbuttoned Sam's shirt, Dean's hands were stroking his brother's chest, his callused palms against the smooth skin evoking ulterior arousal in his sibling, especially when the rough ridges snagged against Sam's nipples, eliciting a low gasp.

“What you say we take this show somewhere more comfortable, little brother, “ Dean whispered enticingly against Sam's ear, teeth worrying gently at the lobe.

“Yeah,“ Sam suspired with a wheeze, more than ready to get naked and close up against his brother's body.

 

Dean inhaled, satisfied.  
He loved this power he'd discovered, that of being able to give Sam pleasure while receiving as much in return.  
This new intimacy with his brother was similar to getting drunk on new wine, a heady light madness he'd never experienced before.

As he pushed his brother in front of him, directing him towards the bedroom, his cock straining impatiently at his jeans in anticipation of holding Sam in his arms and joining them as one, he sent a silent thank you to Jesse and Cèsar, wishing them all the happiness in the world.

The end.


End file.
